Missing Reminiscence
by cerrishflakes
Summary: Mimpi atau kenangan. Mikuo tak berniat menjadi personifikasi dari salah satunya. (Mikuo, Lenka)


**Vocaloid** (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atau profit apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

— **cerrishflakes —**

Tersadar, tahu-tahu Mikuo telah bangun dan menjumpai cakrawala oranye di depan mata. Isyarat akan senja yang menyapa. Serta arakan kapas-kapas yang saling berlomba ditiup angin musim panas, sedikit banyak menemani dan mengantar kesadaran Mikuo agar terjaga sepenuhnya.

Cukup dengan pembiasaan yang baru saja dilaksanakan, Mikuo meluruskan tubuhnya secara vertikal. Menatap linglung sekitar. Mengedarkan pandang pada sekeliling. Ia berdiri tanpa suara tepat di tepi danau. Pawana menghempas helai demi helai zamrud miliknya. Lalu genangan air yang sedikit beriak terhembus angin mendapat atensi lewat netranya. Ada sekelompok teratai mengapung di tengah-tengah.

Ilalang-ilalang yang menyebar tumbuh hingga sampai memeluk pinggang. Mikuo menyusuri padang itu sendirian dengan telapak kaki telanjang. Bau persawahan menuai afeksi pada indera penciuman. Rasanya asing, sekaligus familiar. Mikuo rasa ia kenal tempat ini, tapi terus terang ia lupa. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menoleh sana-sini dan menghembus lelah ketika pemandangan yang ternotis selalu sama; ruang lapang tak berpenghuni.

Semakin merahnya corak di kanopi, Mikuo mematung dengan tergemap. Maniknya menangkap sekitar ratusan sayap (atau mungkin lebih) berkelir aneka rona mengepak membentuk satu kesatuan. Segerombolan kupu-kupu datang menghampiri Mikuo dan pecah bersamaan tepat di jarak kira-kira tujuh meter dirinya berdiri tegak. Satu figur beserta senyum secerah mentari tercipta seiring hilangnya sisa-sisa pecahan makhluk bersayap tadi. Surai terangnya melambai mengikuti belai angin yang mengaitnya menari. Seolah menitahkan agar Mikuo ambil langkah untuk mengikuti.

Jantungnya bertalu, sebentuk gelenyar gamang merayap sampai dada.

Ada lika-liku kilasan lama yang berpenetrasi dalam benak.

Mikuo melayangkan pijakan pertama ke depan, namun lagi-lagi ada pecah yang membayang pada iris. Pupil Mikuo melebar, sosok itu hilang, dan pemuda _teal_ itu merasa bahwa kerongkongannya betulan kering.

Mikuo sendiri. Ia mendapati hal itu namun terlambat menyadari.

.

Setahun lalu, ada kecelakaan di depan _boutique_.

.

Momiji berjatuhan.

Mikuo separuh sadar untuk menangkap rona merah berani yang terpulas pada tiap-tiap guguran daun yang terjatuh dari masing-masing tunasnya. Tapi ia masih merasa cukup waras untuk sekedar menyadari— hei, empat detik lalu ia masih bisa merasakan aroma persawahan mengundang hidungnya untuk membau. Lalu kini, siapa saja, ayo jelaskan sejak kapan musim panas diisi daun _maple_ yang menaut rindu dengan gravitasi?

Ah, ia merasa bagai baru saja mereminisensi segala tindak perbuatan.

Lalu syal _magenta_ dan mantel ini. Mikuo lupa mendeskripsikan jika daun telinganya yang merasakan semilir kelewat sejuk adalah bukti bahwa ini kenyataan.

Dan ia tidak mengerti siklus macam apa ini —ketika musim berganti dengan cepatnya hanya dalam sekali kejap? Loncatan waktu ini kelewat signifikan.

"Mikuo."

Ada lirihan yang menyuruh Mikuo reflek membalik pada subjek suara. Namanya menggaung dalam gelombang yang baru saja terlontar. Gadis bermantel cokelat tua menyiram refleksi pada iris jernih milik Mikuo. Rambutnya terurai panjang dan sewarna matahari. Mikuo tak menemukan apa yang lebih indah dari itu di sepanjang hidupnya sejak jantung berdetak untuk yang pertama kalinya di bumi.

"Maaf," Mikuo masih tak dapat melihat rupanya yang tertunduk. "Maaf, aku telah meninggalkanmu."

Mikuo tersentak saat dia bertolak membelakanginya. Lalu berlari bersama opasitas yang kian luntur. Hingga hilang tak berwujud.

Ada rasa rindu akan satu suara yang baru saja berucap.

.

.

.

Padang ilalang.

Adalah hal pertama yang diapresiasi oleh netra Mikuo saat pertama kali terbit akibat kantuk yang telah tersudahi.

Ini baru asli, pikirnya. Entah itu benar adanya atau malah sebaliknya. Mikuo hanya melepas prasangka juga menduga-duga. Dengan terengah, pemuda itu merabai seluruh permukaan tubuh. Utuh. Ia tak sesuci Buddha, jadi tak salah pemuda itu akan sangsi bahwa hal-hal yang baru saja dialaminya akan mendapat mudarat tertentu baik jasmani mau pun rohani. Ia baru saja terhempas-hempas pada situasi yang terasa begitu fiksi ketika disadarinya. Mungkin memang ini bukanlah yang pertama, tapi tetap saja membikin skeptis luar biasa.

Kemudian, ada satu tepukan di satu waktu. Mikuo menoleh dan mengadah. Di sisinya kini berdiri sesosok yang mengenakan dress abu-abu dengan jahitan renda di bagian bawah. Tampak surai emas panjang yang meliuk hampir mengenai wajahnya karena sang pemilik tengah menunduk sembari merentangkan tangan kanan. Ia akan membantu Mikuo berdiri jika pemuda itu menerima uluran tangannya.

Di sekon ini, ada rindu tertahan yang mengganjal menyesaki paru-paru. Mikuo mengerjap lugu, lalu napasnya tersendat.

Mikuo menangis tanpa verba. Jemarinya menyambut,

"Lenka."

Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di depan telinga Mikuo. Sensasi intuitif menyergap organ pemompa di dalam dada.

"(...)"

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Mikuo terbangun. Bising deringan keras dari nakas samping katilnya menjadi perantara untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan malas Mikuo meraih weker itu dan menekan tombol yang membuatnya berhenti. Satu detik yang diperlukan, lalu hening menyambangi atmosfer ruangan dengan empat dinding menutup sisi.

Dingin, itu hal pertama yang dirasakan Mikuo saat telapak kakinya menyentuh ubin tanpa alas kaki. Ia meringis pahit tak terima. Tungkai kanan Mikuo ambil jarak dan menyeret sandal yang terletak di bawah kolong nakas. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan tanpa menyisir rapih rambutnya terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini ia sudah benar-benar terjaga dari mimpi yang beranak mimpi. Sudah terlipur (barang sedikit) agar tak lagi dimainkan intuisi. Tak lagi disekap oleh ruang dan waktu, juga tersesat dalam labirin luka. Mikuo bisa melihat jelas apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini, tepat saat pintu itu dibuka, maka hidupnya akan dimulai lagi.

 _Ceklek_.

Anak kunci sukses menerobos lewati lubang kecil yang pancarkan sinar temaram dari suasana mentari pagi.

Mikuo memejamkan mata.

Lalu suara-suara dua perempuan ramping berseragam itu kembali terdengar mengoceh sembari terkikik.

.

 _"Dia itu kalem dan tak banyak ulah. Tampan pula. Aku akan senang mengurusnya dibanding yang lainnya."_

 _"Astaga. Ya, kuakui dia memang menarik. Tapi pasien favoritmu itu gila sebelum hari pernikahannya. Dia selalu mengigau di malam hari dan menyebut nama calon istri. Kemudian mengamuk. Merepotkan."_

 _"Benar juga, calon istrinya tewas dalam kecelakaan tahun lalu. Padahal kejadiannya di depan tempat mereka akan fitting baju pengantin."_

 _"Kasihan sekali. Kau jangan dekati dia, nanti kau dihantui. Hiih."_

 _"Berisik! Kau membuatku takut, tahu."_

.

.

.

Lenka mati. Lalu segalanya lenyap. Berubah.

Tak ada yang memberi tahu Mikuo jika Lenka sudah mati. Dan dia terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi asing;

Dimana Mikuo kerap kali berjumpa dengan delusi yang menemaninya menyecap indahnya ombak kenangan.

Dimensi itu yang disebut dengan _ketidakrelaan_.

.

.

.

("Mikuo, ada kecelakaan satu minggu sebelum pernikahan kita. Kau ingat, 'kan? Kita bertengkar sehari sebelumnya. Aku pergi sendiri untuk mencoba gaunku. Kau yang menabrakku waktu itu.")

.

 **END**.

A/N:

halo '^')/ ini cerrishflakes • •

Saya author absurd dari dunia fangirl dan baru saja mengganti penname (oldername: Sheelra Jeon) salam kenal xD xD sekarang tulisan2 saya akan dimerk dengan nama cerrishflakes :" tapi saya gak menutup kemungkinan juga kalo nanti uname pic manipulator yg saya pakai akan diganti juga pake ini di Instagram maupun We Heart It, dan fandom Vocaloid adalah keputusan saya untuk melaksanakan debut dengan nama baru x'D Mohon bantuannya ^^


End file.
